


【丞农】醋进生活情趣（R）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: cn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【丞农】醋进生活情趣（R）

闹铃的声音在清晨响起，范丞丞伸出手臂凭着记忆摸索到震动源泉“啪”一下按掉，感觉身侧的重量突然消失，想伸手把人揽进怀里却扑了个空，不情不愿地睁开眼睛撑着头看到作息比自己规律的恋人已经站起身打开衣柜门。

“再睡会儿吧，困死了…”

范丞丞早上的嗓音比平常还要低哑，如果是别的小女生冲着这颜值和低音炮肯定神魂颠倒地上了大少爷的床陪他再睡个回笼觉，然而陈立农只是没好气地瞪了他一眼。

“还不是你，都说了我今天有早会，非要做…搞得我也才睡了四小时…烂人哦…”

陈立农无奈地看着两个人的衣服已经完全混在一起分不清的衣柜，随手拿出一件白衬衣往身上套。

范丞丞看着背对着他的陈立农全身上下只挂了一件自己的白衬衣，若隐若现的大腿根和那双又直又细的大长腿诱惑着男人本来晨间就抬头的欲望，精虫上脑的某人现在连看着陈立农赤脚踩在羊毛地毯上那微微蜷缩起的雪白脚趾都觉得那是一种勾引。

“请假吧，坤哥要是不批我就去跟他说你身体不舒服。”范丞丞无声地从身后抱住陈立农，把头靠在自家巨农的肩膀上像是撒娇，眼睛却盯着对方胸前昨晚自己种上的草莓。

陈立农感觉到抵在自己身后的那根又变得硬了，无奈地想推开树懒先生，“大少爷你到底知不知道有一种东西叫全勤奖，体谅一下工薪阶层吧，再说了坤坤才不会听你的…”

又来了又来了，几百万砸下去都不带一声响的范大少爷永远对自家这个工作狂没辙，一方面为这个副总日理万机工作能力强感到骄傲和理解，一方面又忍不住因为对方怎么都不来自己公司而且时不时数落自己不知民间疾苦而吃瘪纳闷，就很Bad。

范丞丞干脆直接用行动阻止了对方继续说话，细长的手指轻易地插入还松软的小穴，猝不及防的动作让陈立农腰一软就要往后跌，刚好和范丞丞一起滚回了床上。

“你放开…大早上的发什么情…”陈立农很想一拳一个490打爆他的头，可是他既做不到也舍不得，他也是男人何尝不懂早上的欲望来得多么猛烈，轻易就被挑起的火随着对方加多的手指在体内按压燃烧着自己的理智，前端高高翘起兴奋地吐出透明的黏液。

“还有二十分钟，我昨天睡前给司机说了今天让他送你，早餐也可以在车上吃…”范丞丞这时候倒是精得很，把陈立农的早上安排得明明白白，薄薄的嘴唇顺着陈立农略显突出的颈椎一路吻下去，“…让我吃个七分饱先吧。”

进公司的时候陈立农不放心得把衬衣领子扯高了一些，他不知道为什么范丞丞明知道他今天有例会还要像大型犬一样在自己锁骨上留那么明显的印子。

其实今天不仅是有例会，晚上还有一个应酬，而且据他知道的消息，是B公司的Austin做东。

 

“巨农今晚要去见他前男友。”范丞丞在公司的气场和他在陈立农前面时完全不一样，当他板着脸坐在办公桌后面推眼镜的时候，谁敢在范泽言面前插科打诨。

也就他的发小黄明昊敢。

“怎么，农农终于意识到选择你他亏了要重拾旧爱了…卧槽！”黄明昊堪堪躲开范丞丞丢来的鹅型沙袋，“人家是去应酬，你那么斤斤计较的干嘛。”

是应酬，但是今天早上范丞丞咬着陈立农的耳朵说今晚他想一起出席的时候，陈立农明明喘得不行了，却还是坚决拒绝了他。

不管范丞丞怎么说“那么晚我不放心”“带我去又不丢脸”“我就想见见你身边的人”，陈立农咬死了就一个普通饭局让他没必要去，他肯定以为范丞丞不知道去饭局的有谁，气得范丞丞重重地在他身上吮了几片吻痕。  
最显眼的其实不在锁骨处，而在陈立农的大腿根部。

范丞丞也不知道自己那样做的意义是什么——万一陈立农和Austin旧情复燃真的到滚床上了那一步扒开裤子看见这个私密部位的印记还能算自己宣告主权吗？不是，如果他们真的到那一步了，那吻痕还重要吗？  
他一方面当然知道自己应该而且也愿意相信陈立农，但另一双面双子座的古怪敏感又让他始终难以消除心里的膈应感。

他追陈立农的那会儿，说好听点是无微不至，说直白点就是死缠烂打，可是Austin可是陈立农先示好的啊，这能一样吗？谁还没有个白月光了不是？

双子座脑子里的两个小人又开始日常打架，但最终范丞丞还是气鼓鼓地让黄明昊放话约人把他单身时经常一起浪的兄弟们今晚都叫去酒吧玩。

你看这个绿帽它又大又圆，你都非要撇下我去见前男友了，我还在家等你干嘛。

 

当陈立农在饭局上收到范丞丞的消息，问吃完用不用自己去接他。

“有事？”Austin看了一眼陈立农，体贴地把红酒给他斟上，不自觉地靠近了一些陈立农。

“没什么事，男朋友日常黏人。”陈立农感觉到对方的靠近，不动声色地往后靠保持了一定距离，“半个小时不联系就要闹，像养了只大型犬一样。”

Austin听到这句话时拿着酒瓶的手一抖，他看见陈立农说着不理睬却还是拿起手机发语音“不用了我会早点回的”，而且语气一点不耐烦也没有，说话时眉眼还带笑，瞬间觉得自己心很凉。

然而电话那头，打算在开喝之前最后给陈立农一次坦白的机会的范丞丞听着自家高冷的男友居然回了温温柔柔的语音，心里也感觉自己很凉。

完了完了陈立农这是都对自己产生愧疚感了吗，范丞丞感觉自己头上绿得真实绿得耀眼。

过了半个小时，陈立农收到了黄明昊发来的小视频，视频里面明显喝了不少的范丞丞左拥右抱，他听到有人提到自己的名字，然后范丞丞大着嘴巴说，“我不怕他！他是我的谁啊他凭什么管我啊！我就喜欢穿裙子的小姑娘，比他强多了！”

黄明昊是实时拍摄的，他也没想到范丞丞连这种作死的话都说得出来，虽然他是个唯恐天下不乱的人，但是念在这么多年兄弟情份上他还不想范丞丞死的太难看，就跟陈立农说了范丞丞知道他今天去见前任的事所以整个鹅都不太好，平常就傻，现在更傻了。

陈立农一秒没犹豫地和Austin说他有事要先回家一趟，Austin执意要送他说反正酒会已经自由活动了自己不用一直在场，然后在一起走到停车场路上依然执着于想要问范丞丞和陈立农之间的事。

老实说他没有想到过了挺久了，看见陈立农却依然感觉到他对自己的吸引力，而且不减反增。

怎么说呢，如果以前的陈立农有点冰山美人的感觉，现在感觉多了几分温润如玉，让人更心驰神往。

然而Austin不知道的是，以陈立农的性格肯定不甘被谁磨去棱角，他的温润是被范丞丞捧在手心含在嘴里一点点养出来的。

所以他也想不到陈立农就直接告诉他范丞丞因为知道他俩见面的事所以在酒吧买醉，“不好意思让你见笑了啊，这也就是知道我今天跟你出来吃醋了。大家都是男的，你也知道酒喝多了硬都硬不起来，就想用这种方式让我服软哄他，第二天又莫名其妙拿个键盘跪床边上，你气都气不起来。再不过去哄哄一会酒醒了我明天就真上不了班了，前面到了麻烦停车吧。”

陈立农说话的时候表情平静冷淡，但他鲜少一口气说这么多，等Austin回过神来才觉得陈立农真的变了——虽然听着依然毒舌冷漠，但每一句这恩爱都秀得他脸疼。

Austin居然发现自己很嫉妒范丞丞。

以前他看不起范丞丞低声下气地追人哄人觉得陈立农答应他多半是心软，可是他从来不记得和自己在一起时陈立农会用这种语气说他俩的事，或者说这个要强的人连自己是受都不愿意对外说明，更不要说暗地里夸范丞丞的活好了。

Austin尽量让自己心平气和装作不经意地提到范丞丞的缺点，说你男朋友也真的很幼稚了还用这种吃醋方式来打扰你云云，还用范丞丞以前的风流史来挑拨离间，见陈立农没有否认这些让Austin心里暗爽。  
“前面到了，麻烦在这里靠边停车吧。”快到家时陈立农才轻轻开了口，Austin想要帮他解开安全带时摸他的手被躲开了。

陈立农看着Austin，打开车门准备下车，“你说的那些我都知道，但那又怎么样。至少他眼里只看得见我心里只想着我，我皱个眉他马上就过来抱着我，我心情不好他变着法子逗我开心。而不是把我当成一个好看的挂件挂在腰带上四处甩着，因为那样迟早链子会断，挂件会掉。以后希望我们不要再见面了，我不想丞丞不开心，谢谢，再见。”

 

黑色齐肩的假发，巴掌大的童颜小脸，浆果色的晶润嘴唇，侧边开岔的改造版黑色旗袍，虽然是在灯光昏暗的酒吧，陈立农的出现也让在场的人移不开眼。

虽然仔细一看通过他的气质和身形还是很容易看出这是个男孩子，但是依然完全配得上漂亮这个词。

旗袍其实是纸片人撑不起来的，陈立农和女生相比还是更有肉的手臂和屁股简直穿在这个略小一号的衣服里就很合适，更不用说那一双细白长直的腿，他直接坐到范丞丞所在的卡座那里漫不经心地翘起二郎腿的时候，周围能听到明显的抽气声——我的妈呀，这线条也太他妈性感了吧。

范丞丞更是整个人眼睛都直了，Jesus…他家巨农居然穿了女装来找他！而且居然这么好看！

那一瞬间他被酒精麻痹了的头脑一下子清醒地分成了两半，一半来惊喜地大叫赚了赚了这波意外的激将法竟能迎来如此福利，另一半在愤怒地咆哮亏了亏了他媳妇儿这么风情万种的女装居然便宜了这么多野男人看着。

而陈立农假装没注意到身边若干人如狼似虎的眼光给自己倒了一杯香槟，抬头看见坐在他旁边的的黄明昊完全没了平时伶俐又话唠的样子时还特意凑过去，“怎么了？”

黄明昊感觉陈立农顺手撩的不是假发，而是自己的半边魂。

看到这一幕，范丞丞脑子里的第二个小人马上压倒性地占了上风，他站起来指着“见色忘义”的家伙，恨不得拿酒一个个泼脸上泼清醒。

“这是我媳妇儿！谁让你们盯着看了，都把眼睛给我闭上！”

范丞丞感觉自己多看陈立农一眼都要炸掉了，然而对方却完全不理他，还变本加厉地对着手边另一个男生的耳边吹风，“干嘛闭眼？我真的不如穿裙子的小姑娘好看吗？”

可怜那位小哥第一次感觉到生命的威胁，睁眼也是死，闭眼也好像不行，天啊丞哥救救我吧！不是兄弟不做人，只怪嫂子太迷人！

自作孽不可活的范丞丞真的要被气死，忍不了了拉着陈立农就要往酒吧外面走，陈立农故作不满地问他干嘛拉自己，“我不跟你走，我是你的谁哦？”

语气三分得意七分傲娇，不过身体却还是没抗拒地顺着范丞丞拉他的力往外面走，小手指还乖巧地在范丞丞手心刮了刮，简直让人有脾气也没地方撒。

怕了怕了真的怕了。

范丞丞才管不上什么面子啊打脸啊一类的问题，只觉得自己被撩得明明白白又被治得服服帖帖，“你是我祖宗！行了吧！小祖宗求你了我们回家吧！”

 

事实上哪里能忍得到回家，刚坐上车范丞丞就把人压在座位上，吻得像是要把陈立农整个吞下去。

被扶手处有点硌到的陈立农扭扭身子想换一下姿势都被按着头恶狠狠地咬了一口，他痛得哼哼了两声却也没再动弹，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角色情地往下流，然后被范丞丞又舔去，从嘴角一直蹂躏到脖子，接个吻都留下一片狼藉。

“你…”陈立农又羞又气地想把范丞丞推开一些，“你不是要去找穿裙子的小姑娘吗？”

“这不就是吗，这么漂亮的妞儿。”范丞丞的嗓音每次在这个时候真的低得危险又诱人，他换了个姿势把陈立农抱在身上，摸进旗袍发现那个开岔口短到大腿根的时候忍不住骂了一句脏话，“他奶奶的谁允许你穿那么短的？”

陈立农被他在屁股上拍了一巴掌，穿女装时诱惑起人来眼睛都不眨一下的他后知后觉有点害羞了，略生气地提高了嗓音，“喂！”

范丞丞一秒恢复本性生怕还没吃到嘴就把性感美人惹毛了，“我允许的我允许的…”

他不停地亲吻陈立农的脸，怎么就那么好看，眼睛鼻子嘴巴怎么都那么好看，我媳妇儿怎么就那么好看。

他一边帮陈立农做着扩张一边还是问了几句关于晚上的事，陈立农感觉范丞丞这人看着心大实际上醋劲也不小，他要是开玩笑说他是穿着女装去的应酬，他毫不怀疑现在的范丞丞敢直接顶进来把他肏到哭。

然而就算他他坦白了说自己是不想让他想太多引起不愉快才没有告诉他饭局上有Austin而且女装是他从家里穿来的迟到情人节礼物，居然还是被一反常态的范丞丞肏到哭。

误会解开后激动又感动的某人简直像是要把所有的精力和爱意全部报答给他一样，光是车上骑乘这么累的姿势他就维持了半个多小时。

陈立农几乎是整个人被他自下而上顶得快要融化，不允许被脱掉的旗袍被玩得皱起，最过分的是范丞丞还揉着他垫了硅胶胸垫的地方揉得特别大力，扯着奶子明知故问，“媳妇儿你咋了？胸怎么突然这么大这么软了？我每天努力这么有成果啦？”

终于射出来后范丞丞居然直接拍了拍他的屁股示意他换个姿势，然而在射精后大脑一片空白的陈立农懵懵地看着他时一个翻身把人压在座位上，架起对方的双腿就气势汹汹地插进去，根本不给人适应的时间。

“唔啊啊啊…太…太深了…”

旗袍上还有刚刚射得乱七八糟的精液，陈立农的小穴因为范丞丞深猛的侵入而不受控制地抽搐起来。

他流着眼泪咬范丞丞的肩膀，却被范丞丞用嘴堵住，掰开那引人犯罪的美腿用力往深处捅，每一下都伴着一句“我爱你”。

爱你所以无论客观条件多优越依然害怕自己哪一天让你厌倦而失去你，爱你所以不在意别人怎么评价自己妻管严的行为只想把你一个人捧在手心，爱你所以总是控制不住在你面前幼稚缠人只想狠狠占有你，爱你所以我如此疯狂欣喜地感激你也爱我。

陈立农虽然真的很想暴打这个没轻没重的大猪蹄子因为觉得在车上搞完明天自己腰肯定痛死，但还是红着脸回他“我也是。”

情到深处自然有想接吻的冲动，范丞丞低头含住陈立农的嘴，接吻的时候陈立农也自然把环着他的手臂收紧了，一时间车内只剩唇舌交缠的激吻声和肉体撞击的啪啪声，整个画面又温情又色情。

 

第二天早上，腰酸腿软的陈立农坐在床上接过范丞丞毕恭毕敬递来的早餐咖啡，冷冷地给他发配惩罚。

“跪键盘。”

“好好好跪跪跪，昨天是我不知节制了祖宗你别生气了气大伤身…”

“一个月别进屋。”

“啊？一个月？！为什么？！”

“跟别的男人出去不告诉你不高兴，告诉你也不高兴，现在我不高兴了，别进屋。”

“这个…媳妇儿我错了这个我们再商量商量吧，一个月太久了…”

“今晚我和黄明昊出去玩你自己跟猫过。”

“为什么是黄明昊？！”

“因为他昨天表现良好，通风报信+坐怀不乱，比你有用多了。”

“不是啊媳妇儿黄明昊我还不知道吗狼子野心啊你跟他单独出去不行啊媳妇儿——！”

 

END


End file.
